Un regalo, dos papis y tres lindos conejos
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Kagura hizo mal un pedido por Internet y ahora tendrá que armar un gabinete junto a su esposo Okita Sougo quien no hace mas que quejare. Y es que el manual esta en chino y deben terminarlo para el día siguiente. la noche sera muy larga. OkiKagu. Familiar. Este fic cumple con el reto del grupo de wsp retos vergas . Día 8.


**Un regalo, dos papis y tres lindos conejos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este fic pertenece a un reto del grupo de whatsapp ´´Retos Vergas´´**

 **(Grupo de shipeo, especialmente okikagu)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo y Kagura habían pasado una grata tarde de verano con su pequeño hijo Souji. El menor había jugado toda la tarde en el parque. Se había cansado de tanto jugar con su primo Sora, hijo de Gintoki Sakata y la Tsukuyo Sakata. Cuando la hora de partir hacia su morada llego, Souji cansado y fatigado por su travesía cayo dormido en los brazos de su papi.

Llegando a la residencia Okita, Sougo subió las escaleras para dejarlo dormir en su cuarto. Por otra parte, Kagura comenzó a preparar la cena, dejo los alimento que habían comprado de camino a su casa en la mesada de la cocina. Pero antes, si quiera, de prender la estufa pudo ver una caja con ciertas iniciales que le había llamado la atención.

―SADICOOOOOOO!― había gritado desde la cocina. Sougo suspiro pensando que se trataba de alguna estupidez de ella. Por suerte su hijo tenía la misma manía que su esposa para dormir tan profundamente sin verse afectado por ningún ruido.

―china, ya te lo había dicho. Si ves una cucaracha, solo mátala―se había quejado Sougo al bajar por la escalera.

Kagura hizo oídos sordos al mal comentario de su esposo y mostro una caja chata con la palabra _´´ikea´´._

―porque vino así?―pregunto confundida y molesta. Ella había pedido hace algunos días un gabinete para los juguetes de Souji. Le molestaba encontrarlos desperdigados por todo el piso. Pero claro, el estúpido de Okita Sougo le había dicho que debía pedirlo por internet, y que había pasado? Le habían mandado un gabinete todo destruido!

Sougo suspiro una vez más, la ignorancia de Kagura no tenía límites. Golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano buscando paz mental por las estupideces de ella.

―china, solo dime que cuando pediste el envió aclaraste que no querías que sea para armar―le suplico el chico. Claro que era obvio que la chica no había hecho lo que él le aconsejo.

Kagura dudo un poco, no recordaba siquiera lo que había hecho, el internet no era su fuerte y mucho menos comprar productos, prefería los anuncios publicitarios de la televisión.

―no dijiste nada de eso―trato de defenderse.

―claro que lo dije, china―

―no lo hiciste―volvió a negar la chica.

Sougo negó con la cabeza, no estaba para ponerse a discutir, la cabeza le dolía mucho, su pequeño Souji había llorado toda la tarde por su paraguas. Ignorándola tomo el libro de instrucciones. Fantástico, estaba en chino. Seguramente no había especificado en que idioma necesitaba las instrucciones.

―me ayudas a armarlo?―pidió la chica rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Sougo sabía que ella lo hacía adrede para que el caiga, y también sabia el que eso era lo que iba a suceder.

―lo hare, pero no solo―aclaro. No iba a dejarla libre de esta. Kagura refunfuño.

―pero tengo que hacer la cena!― Sougo rio de lado tomándola de la cintura.

―no te hagas, china. Souji ya se durmió. Y comimos en la calle, podemos aguantar un poco más, no?―Kagura se quejó nuevamente, pero cedió porque era para su pequeño hijo.

En la sala ambos estaban intentando armar ese precioso gabinete para los juguetes de Souji cuando el mayor de los Okita grito acompañado de un insulto hacia su esposa.

―PERRA! TE DIJE QUE MARTILLARAS EL CLAVO, NO MI DEDO―el chico comenzó a soplar su dedo índice mientras veía como este se inflamaba.

―A QUIEN MIERDA LE DICES PERRA?―

―A LA UNICA QUE ESTA ACA!―Kagura se lanzó a golpear al bastardo sádico que tenía por marido. Ese tipo de insulto hacia una linda señorita no eran permitidos por ningún motivo.

Las discusiones siguieron y los accidentes también. Golpes con el martillo, equivocarse de lugar en el que iban las piezas, cortar demasiado las tablas, y es que si, cortaron un par de piezas al ver que no se encastraban donde deberían, o ellos suponían que era ese lugar donde debían ir.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana ya no era posible coordinar muy bien. Sus neuronas estaban apagadas, habían entrado al mundo de los sueños, pero sus cuerpos aún se movían para poder terminar a tiempo.

―y, china, que te parece?―pregunto creído Sougo, con ojeras pronunciadas debajo de sus parpados. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y recién habían terminado de armar ese gabinete.

―que dices, sádico? Si yo fui quien más trabajo en este proyecto!―Kagura estaba en peor condición que Sougo. La noche anterior Souji había despertado de una pesadilla y a ella le tocaba pasar la noche con el pequeño.

―eso es lo que tú quisieras creer, china―sentado en el sofá amplio, que tenían en la sala de estar, se acomodó para poder dormir. Nunca se le había ocurrido que armar un gabinete sea tan complicado. Kagura se acercó a él para acomodarse entre los brazos de su esposo. El amor/odio que sentía por él, seguía igual de intacto que en aquellos días en que eran enemigos, perdurando a pesar de haber contraído matrimonio. Claro que el sentimiento de estar enamorada era más fuerte que sus deseos de matarlo, pero eso no iba a decírselo nunca. Sougo miro el aparato que había hecho, y pudo vislumbrar una imagen dibujada en los tres cajones. Una familia de conejos con tres miembros: una madre, un padre y un hijo―conejos? ―murmuro.

Kagura ya había cerrado los ojos pero aún estaba despierta. Al oírlo dio una pequeña sonrisa que oculto en el pecho de su esposo.

―Souji dice que le recuerdan a Kamui.―rio recordando el recuerdo.―recuerdas cuando dijo que al ser más grande se volvería alguien igual que Kamui?― Comento Kagura.

Sougo bufo molesto.

―el estúpido de tu hermano ya le está metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza.―Kagura rio nuevamente.

―lo que a ti te molesta es que Souji idolatre más a Kamui que a ti―

―claro que no china, el me adora. Soy su figura paterna―dijo orgulloso.

―claro, si es eso lo que te hace conciliar el sueño―dijo por ultimo antes de dormirse en los brazos de Sougo. Por su parte el padre del pequeño miro por última vez el gabinete con el mensaje que habían dejado…

 _´´feliz cumple años Souji, espero que puedas guardar tus juguetes aquí. Te amamos. De papi y mami´´_

Claro que Sougo dejo en un cajón una sorpresa más importante, un lindo paraguas con dibujos de conejos y un cubre ojos similar al de él. Porque no solo iba a dejar que ese chino influya en su pequeño hijo, después de todo él era su padre.

Pero Sougo no sabía que para Souji el regalo que sus queridos papis le habían hecho era mucho más lindo, que cualquier otro que pudiera recibir.

Porque lo habían hecho ambos por él.

Y porque cuando Souji vio el regalo, vio a su familia representada en los lindos dibujos de conejos.

.

.

.

.

 **Admito que este fic me costó mucho, no sabía qué hacer con los gabinetes. Ya estaba por recrear cualquier estupidez con él. Es el tercer fic que hago con estos gabinetes, los otros dos fueron a parar a la basura. La próxima vez que entre a un reto voy a revisar muy bien la consigna.**

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar un lindo review. Nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Bye**


End file.
